


并不阴间的阴间段子集合

by forfun (Si_Cha)



Category: Generation Kill, Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/forfun
Summary: Ch.1 旅行的话会去哪儿做什么？Ola/Lily  Trip. In English 683 wordsCh.2 死后也要永远在一起 Adam/Eric 1232字Ch.3 只有一方获得永生 Brad/Ray 1365字Ch.4 其中一方失去听力 Brad/Ray 1501字Ch.6 枯木新芽 Adam/Eric 634字Ch.7 房顶的密室里有什么东西 Ola/Lily 370字
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Ola Nyman/Lily Igelhart
Kudos: 6





	1. Icelandic Phallological Museum

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自[这里](https://www.weibo.com/6776703844/J1iro8Y4t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the penultimate weekend Ola and Lily spent in Sweden, they decided to go to Iceland. Their first destination was a weird but also popular choice and reasonable for them, or for Lily, which is the Icelandic Phallological Museum.

In the penultimate weekend Ola and Lily spent in Sweden, they decided to go to Iceland.

Before they landed, Lily asked Ola, "do you speak any Icelandic?"

"No. Okay, maybe one line. Talar þú sænsku eða ensku?"

Lily looked at her with confusion.

"It means do you speak Swedish or English. I don't expect them to speak Swedish. Danish, maybe, but not Swedish. And I don't understand Danish."

"Why don't you speak Swedish in your house?"

"Because when my dad speaks Swedish, he usually says annoying things." Ola turned her head to Lila with affection, "so did you learn any Swedish?"

"Yeah. Tack, for sure. Eh, jag gillar dig. Jag älskar dig."

"I love you, too," Ola responded before the shocked expression on Lily's face made her realize what she just said. She was panicked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... No, I did. I didn't know you..."

"It's OK." Lily reassured her by caressing her hand with her thumb, "I just realized I mean it." Then she kissed Ola on her lips.

Their first destination was a weird but also popular choice and reasonable for them, or for Lily, which is the Icelandic Phallological Museum. Even though Lily was not interested in any boy, or more accurately, any boy's appendage, she was still interested in the whole genital things, not only for comic creation but also in a more general way. So there they were, inside the small building, surrounded by dicks.

"Wow, that's huge." Lily was looking at Moby Dick, the tip of a blue whale's genitalia. Ola was standing behind, taking pictures of Lily from the back. Lily did not have her hair done up in buns that day. Instead, she put on a beanie with two fur balls. She still wore the same outfits, holding her jacket.

Lily took some pictures of these phalluses, commenting, "it's too bad that they only have mammals'."

"And those invisible creatures'."

"Yeah. Did I ever tell you about duck's penis?"

"Yeah. I think so. That would be such a view. Also those squamates."

"What are squamates though?"

"Lizards and snakes."

"Oh." They nearly finished checking all the exhibitions. Ola suggested, "do you want to buy something as souvenirs?"

"Yeah, sure. Hope they have something interesting."

However, all they had were things with their logos or with penis assembling human beings'.

"That's patriarchal and phallic worship." Ola pulled a disgusted face.

"I dunno. But I don't like it. There's not even anything about a bull penis."

Ola laughed at that. She noticed something with hot spring or aurora on it. "What's this?" She asked before she noticed the label.

"It's a designer condom. Do you want one?"

"O-kay. We don't need this, but maybe I can buy this as a gift for Adam."

"You may reconsider that." Ola thought that Lily would have thought this was awkward, but her smirk told her otherwise. "Rumors have that he has a large dick. A third leg."

"Then you can consider this one." The staff whose name tag reads Freyja chimed in. Ola took a glimpse at what she was holding but quickly turned her attention back to Lily once she continued.

"He even showed his flaccid penis to students and faculty members in the canteen. I was not there but saw the picture. It IS large. Though he said only above average."

"That's just insane. I've never heard this story."

They finally paid attention to Freyja. The one she was holding had a dialogue on it, which was somehow unsettling. "That guy we are talking about is dating another guy."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe we should have a homosexual version of it."

"He's actually..." Then she found the expression itself was right, "never mind. I'll have these two."

While Freyja was packaging the hot spring and the ice formation, Ola sent a message to Adam. " Bought you a gift from Iceland :p "

She did not receive a reply from Adam immediately but got a mischievous look and a gentle tug from Lily.

Freyja finally realized they are girlfriends. She smiled at them and said, "have a nice day."


	2. 星尘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你觉得死后我们会在一起吗？”

亚当从没想过会有这一天，当他第一次因为愤怒、恐惧、渴望与嫉妒将埃里克推向储物柜时，他从没想过有一天当他的手掌与埃里克的脸颊相触碰时，不是这些感情驱使他，而仅仅是出于爱。他没想过有一天他会温柔地吻他，再给他口交——他倒是无比期待某一天会发生这种事。他没想到有一天他会冲上舞台，在所有人面前请求埃里克握住他的手，而这其中包含他的父亲。他没想过他们搬到一起，一直走下去，在现代医疗治好各种各样的疾病后，最终他还是坐在病床前，握着埃里克的手。

曾经有人问过亚当，你希望你先死还是他先死，老套的问题，他给出了老套的回答。他说，我不希望他先死，但我不希望他一个人留在世上遭受痛苦，我已经习惯了，我不介意为他做这些事。其实他介意，但他更加介意将埃里克一个人留在世上，如果是许多年前，他或许会认为埃里克不会因为他的死亡而难过，但他现在不会这样想。一旦这个念头像难以清理到的墙砖缝隙中出现青苔一样浮现在他的脑海中时，他就会迅速将其抹除。

在某次做爱之后，埃里克曾问过亚当，他是否相信死后的世界，亚当说不，他不相信超自然力量。他们没再谈论这个话题。如今亚当在这一片洁白的世界里握着埃里克的手时，他想为什么这里不能更多彩一些，他想起这件事。这时他希望他能相信那些超自然的东西，至少这样埃里克死后他相信他会陪伴在他身边，不是总是，至少有时。但他不相信。他问了埃里克一个不一样的问题。

“你觉得死后我们会在一起吗？”亚当将埃里克的手放在自己的脸颊上。

“我不知道，老兄。”埃里克笑了，即使他因为衰老与疾病而气色不佳满脸皱纹，他的笑容仍旧散发光彩，照亮亚当的整个世界。“如果你是说我死后那不会，我会下地狱，很明显因为这项我不介意而我们一直告诉自己上帝也不介意的原罪，”他指指他们俩，亚当想，埃里克一直都是那样勇敢地做自己，“不过等你死后，那我们就得一起受折磨咯。”

亚当亲吻埃里克的掌心，“因为我不相信上帝吗？”

“不，即使是无神论者也可以去天堂，但同志不行。”

“我是双诶。”

埃里克笑着抽出手，轻轻推了一下亚当的肩膀。他们笑了一会儿，然后埃里克说，“不过你不相信这些吧？你不相信我们死后会在一起。”

“灵魂的话，我不相信。”亚当重新握住埃里克落在他大腿上的手，“不过我相信我们的故事会联系在一起，由别人诉说。还有我们所剩的部分。我一直都想要飞上天空，不过我没能在年轻时实现这个愿望，我进入军校，但我被踢出来了，可我们所剩的部分可以进入太空，我们的骨灰可以在无垠的宇宙中飘散，就像星尘一样。不过这并不意味着我们是分散的，我们被一切事物相连。”

亚当看着埃里克的双眼，他想亲吻他，于是照做了。这个吻有些像最开始的那个吻，但比那更温柔，更悲伤。当他坐直身体时，他看到埃里克眼角的泪水，或许埃里克也注意到了他的，但他们对此一言不发。

“我知道你其实很浪漫，但我从没想过如此浪漫，星尘什么的。”

他抬起埃里克的手，亲吻他左手无名指的戒指，“所以你怎么看？”

埃里克看起来一点也不吃惊，他完全明白亚当在问什么，“我觉得这就够了。”


	3. （拒绝）永生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘿，Brad，有没有这种可能，你是吸血鬼或者别的某种超自然生物？”

Ray终于开始觉得奇怪。十年过去了，自己大变样，而Brad毫无变化。这不像是你看到某个明星许多年后仍旧那副模样，这是你身边每日和你相处的人，而你发觉不到他的任何变化，没有多一丝皱纹，什么都没有。要不是Brad肤色健康，可以自在地晒太阳，Ray都要怀疑枕边人是吸血鬼了。而现在，Ray开始怀疑是不是有些别的什么可以永生的超自然生物，而Brad是其中一种。

“嘿，Brad，有没有这种可能，你是吸血鬼或者别的某种超自然生物？”某天晚上，Ray躺在Brad腿上看电视时，他突然问起这个问题，而他们甚至没在看超自然相关的影视节目。正在播放的是厨房用具的电视购物节目，不过Ray毕竟是Ray，即使没有服用任何能量剂，他脑子里的想法也千变万化。

Brad没有回答。Ray爬起来，看着Brad。他看起来有些疑惑，又有些慌张，“Ray，你是怎么发现那些东西的？”

“什么东西？”这下轮到Ray感到疑惑。Brad低声咒骂，Ray明白了，“我操，你真的是吸血鬼？不过吸血鬼难道不应该不能晒太阳吗？还有，重点是，为什么你从没告诉过我？”

“这......”Brad避开Ray的视线，“这很复杂。”

“再复杂你也得给我解释清楚，不然我勒死你。”Ray想到当前的局面，又加上一句，“如果这有可能的话。”但他仍旧十分愤怒，而且语气更加悲伤。

“我很害怕，”Brad没有继续，但Ray没有逼迫他，既然Brad已经开口了，他就应该给他一点时间。Brad深呼吸几次，看着Ray的双眼继续说道，“我害怕你知道后的反应，害怕你要求我将你转变，而我知道即使我告诉自己我不知道应该如何回答，我内心里却明白如果你提出这样的要求，我一定会答应。”

Brad没再继续说下去，而Ray不知如何作答，或者说他不知道应不应该将自己内心真实的想法说出。电视购物节目仍在继续，一名白人中产妇女正在绘声绘色地描述一个炒锅是多么好用，然后有力地报出电话号码。之后是一组刀具的推销，Ray看着电视里的两个人双唇不断开合，“我不会提出这样的要求的，”他看向Brad，“我不想要永生。”

Brad看起来松了一口气，他笑着说，“你得知道我们是可以用木头杀死的。”

“谢谢你提供的信息。”

“还有一些其他的方法。”

Ray轻笑，他坐进Brad的怀里，“所以日光不能杀死你们吗？”

“当然可以，不过我一直在服用一种物质，从精灵血液里提炼的一种物质，我就不和你详细说那是什么了，我也解释不清楚。”

“哇，就连Iceman都不能解释。”Ray揶揄道。

“闭嘴。”

“你知道我不会闭嘴的。你甚至都不是我上级了。”Brad看了Ray一眼，Ray乖乖闭嘴，他现在还不想被 _惩罚_ 。他再次开口的时候，语气温和许多，“和我多说点，告诉我你是怎么进入部队的，你父母又是怎么回事？”

“全是编的。我想进部队，就试试看，结果就成功了。一开始是这样的，我失忆了，于是我决定开始新的生活，我为自己编造了一个故事，里面有一些借用了真实的故事，比如说那个女生，但事实又和我讲的完全不一样。”

“你真的是满嘴屁话。”

Brad只是耸耸肩。

Ray想听到更多的细节，但他以后会有机会。现在他听着电视节目里的声音，坐在Brad怀中，他甚至感受到了一丝热量，他不知道这是他的幻觉，或是吸血鬼与他的认知不同，或是这是精灵血液提取物带来的效果，但他没打算问他身边的大高个，他现在只想入睡。

他听到Brad说话，声音很轻，“你睡着了吗？”

Ray哼了一声。

“其实我也不想要永生，以前不想，现在更是如此。这么多年过去了，我不能想象没有你这个近亲相交拖车公园长大的白垃圾的生活。”

“那就不要。”然后Ray感到自己的身体被抬起，他不想再说话了。


	4. 闭嘴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad被告知自己只是暂时性失聪，他想，感谢老天爷，我终于不用继续听那个白痴废话了。

某种意义上来说，Ray有些庆幸Brad出了这场小小的车祸，因为他只是脑震荡，没有缺胳膊少腿，而超速加上车祸让Brad被吊销驾照，Ray想到在平民生活中也得当Brad的司机有一丝不爽，但他很开心，Brad终于不能再骑摩托了，他一直都很担心。

“嘿，Brad。”

Brad没有反应，是医生回复了他，“你是他的朋友，Ray Person吗？”

Ray看向Brad，又看向医生，在心底里默默叹气，“对。”

很快Ray知道Brad因为脑震荡而暂时听力受损，如果他或者其他朋友、家人能帮助他度过这段时期会很好。除此之外，他需要定期来医院进行治疗，以尽快恢复正常生活，并且杜绝永久失聪的可能性。好在Ray已经和Brad一起生活了，如果他们未曾向对方表露心意，这对他来说会非常难熬。

Brad发现自己失聪后的第一反应是慌张，这是很严重的问题，不仅会令他无法继续服役，还会让他无法正常生活。但他被告知自己只是暂时性失聪后，他想，感谢老天爷，我终于不用继续听那个白痴废话了。

从伊拉克回来以后，Ray一直和Brad住在一起，他没回密苏里洲，而是在加州的海边和自己的小队队长一起晒太阳。Brad很高兴Ray能和他住在一起，当他从阿富汗回来时，他难以适应平民生活，他想念他的小队们，他不能说他想念枪支和风沙，但他已经习惯那些，他不习惯手推车和炉灶。Ray作为连接服役时期和平民生活的人，让他不再像之前那样难以适应。他推着手推车时，Ray会在一旁一边朝手推车里扔罐头和各种新鲜食材一边喋喋不休，他的声音能让Brad忘掉周围的环境，看到那张脸时更加如此。这有时会给他们带来麻烦，有时Brad会完全从现实中抽离而不小心撞到别人，如果别人的小声嘟囔被Ray听到他就会想些话来讽刺别人，有时别人会以更加恶毒而直接的语言或是威胁回应，Brad会站到Ray身前，以他的身形和服饰说话，Ray总会抱怨。

但Ray的陪伴也有不好一面——Brad总想用耳塞把耳朵堵上，毕竟他不能随时随地用什么东西将Ray的嘴堵上。如果他心情不错，他会问Brad晚上想吃什么，如果他非常兴奋，他会从晚饭扯到上帝之子。而他在看电视时，总能发表各种各样的意见，这时候至少Brad能堵住Ray那张嘴。

暂时性失聪的好处就此凸显。

这样的愉悦并不持久，失去Ray的声音，Brad又重新被扔回超级市场里，一片寂静，而Ray的双唇一直紧闭。几天后，他感受到Ray的小指几乎与自己的触碰，Ray的手握住手推车，就在他的手边。他转头看他，Ray朝他微笑，然后他看到Ray的双唇蠕动，他能看出他喊他的名字，但除此以外一概不知。

比起这一点，Brad更不喜欢定期去医院，他坐在皮卡车的副驾驶上，看着窗外，伊拉克的场景不断向他袭来。路边的小女孩，夜视仪下的一切，被毁的村庄，男孩与骆驼。他无法适应平民生活，但这些回忆更加令他难过。

他们晚上仍旧会看电视，他们不会因此开始走国际象棋。Ray仍旧会对电视里的内容发表评论，只是他不再会因为这些评论而被堵住嘴，至少远不及以前频繁。有时Brad会在盯着Ray蠕动的双唇许久后亲吻他，或许这个吻会变得激烈，他们会做爱，而对Brad来说，这就像静音观看毛片，或许他们只是懒散地接吻，然后分开。

Ray不喜欢这样。自从Brad回家后，他一直很担心，发生事故之前，Ray清楚地知道Brad身处异处，而事故之后，Brad更多地将自己封闭起来。Ray希望Brad能快点好起来，他不希望这对他的事业造成任何影响。不像他，Brad会继续服役，而他的确合适。

一段时间的治疗后，医生告诉他，Brad随时都会恢复听力，或许一开始，他只能听到一点声音，需要较长时间才能完全恢复，或许他突然能比较正常地听到声音，很快就能完全恢复，不论如何，都需要避免高分贝的声音。Ray感觉像是身处爱人失忆的电影里。

Ray记住了医生的话，并开始寻找迹象，比如Brad突然将什么东西塞进他的嘴里，或是，“闭嘴吧，Ray。”

而Ray第一次乖乖闭上嘴，拉着Brad到别人看不见的地方亲吻他，“我讨厌这样说，但我很高兴能听到你让我闭嘴。”


	5. Chapter 5

还在修改当中，会单独po出


	6. 枯木新芽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐失去兴趣_(:з)∠)_

这个春天对于亚当来说不同寻常。春假过后亚当有了一辆摩托，不仅是作为他成绩提升的奖励，也作为他和母亲一起出行的交通工具。他现在在城里的一家宠物店做兼职，整个春假他都会去那里，即使不用工作，和狗在一起就令他感到开心。

他已经和埃里克在一起几个月了，他已经习惯和埃里克手牵手走在一起，但骑摩托车和他一起上学还是第一次。他偶尔会在早上跑到埃里克家里，霸占他的自行车，将他赶到后座上，奥提斯总会给它们一个奇怪的眼神。

他骑车摩托车出现在埃里克家门口，他按了下喇叭，埃里克飞快跑出来，“别按了，我有个妹妹还在睡觉，她感觉不太舒服。”

“不好意思。”亚当将摩托停在路边，从后备箱里拿出一顶头盔，递给埃里克，这和他的自行车头盔颜色很像。然后他重新坐在摩托上。他感到埃里克扶着他的肩膀，接着机身稍稍下沉，他从后视镜里看到埃里克已经坐好，便启动摩托。

骑摩托比骑自行车更难交流，风更大，还有头盔挡住嘴和耳朵，但埃里克说话声音很大，亚当听到他的声音不成问题，“你在我们家门口的样子很帅。”亚当没有说话。“我很高兴我们在一起了。”

“我也一样。”

“什么？”

亚当注意到路边的枯木已经吐露新芽，他深呼吸，喊道，“我也！一样！”

他感到身后的人在抖动，他在笑吗？“周末有个聚会你要去吗？”

亚当想问他怎么在开学第一天的早上就直到这种事，他想问埃里克，但大喊实在浪费力气，于是他回答，“好！”现在他已经成为一个更好的人，和埃里克在一起，聚会上不会再发生什么奇怪的事，如果他想知道更多关于聚会的问题，晚点再问就好了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彻底失去兴趣_(:з)∠)_

“你家阁楼上有什么东西？”这天欧拉躺在莉莉的床上时，突然想到这个问题。莉莉家与她家构造不同，她家没有阁楼，只是比一般建筑更长，乍一看甚至给人一种随意搭建的木屋的感觉。欧拉从没去过莉莉家阁楼，她感到十分好奇。

“我也不知道，要和我一起去看看吗？”

欧拉直接从床上弹起来，“好。”

堆积的灰尘表明阁楼已经很久没有人拜访过了，欧拉和莉莉咳嗽了一会儿，用手扇着空气中的灰尘。莉莉弯腰从堆积的纸箱或储物箱中穿行，她查看其中一些，另一些则直接从一旁绕过去。“啊哈。”她终于找到了属于她的东西。

“里面有些什么？”

“玩偶，更多的玩偶，机器人，章鱼……”莉莉从里面拿出各种东西，放在一旁，欧拉微笑着看她，她现在还喜欢着那些东西。“啊，找到了。”莉莉手里拿着一个单筒望远镜，“我不知道这还能不能用，不过如果可以的话，晚上愿意和我一起看星星吗？”

欧拉忍不住亲吻她，“当然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏结束( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)


End file.
